The Crystal Gems/Transcript
"THE CRYSTAL GEMS" '' ''PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA MAY 19, 2077 Exo-Type ASSAULT *Boost Jump - Status: ACTIVATED *Sonics - Status: ACTIVATED *Stim - Status: ACTIVATED FREELANCER ARMOR ENHANCEMENTS *BioScan - ENABLED Transcript Harper: (Comms) Backup is arriving!! Section: Redirect to Ponyville, Harper! They'll need the help! Harper: Copy that! (Harper redirects to Ponyville) Gideon: I took a BioScan, we still have a chance! Section: Good. (The team arrives at Paracel Storm. Meanwhile back in Ponyville.) Amethyst: '''How many of these guys are there?! '''Sentinel Operative: Incoming VTOL! (The VTOL eliminates most of the hostile forces. The aircraft lands with Harper and California stepping out.) Harper: Heard you needed a hand! California: We've found out where Father's hiding! If we find him, we can end this! Garnet: Sounds good! Harper, can you stay here and keep watch? Harper: I'm on it. (The other leave to go to Father's last known position. They arrive and find nothing.) California: Crap! He must've got wind and left. Father: (Behind California) I won't count on that just yet, Agent. (California turns around and tries shooting Father with his pistol, but misses.) Father: I would've expected much more from your reflexes, Agent California! California: You haven't seen anything yet, Father! Father: Really. California: THIS IS FOR MICH!! (Lunges at Father. Father hits California, slightly scorching his armor.) Garnet: (Summoning her weapons) You shouldn't be doing this alone! (Garnet joins in and start swinging at Father. Father is hit and kneels to the floor.) Father: You..... big..... JERK!!!!! NOW YOU MADE ME VERY VERY VERY VERY ANGRY!!!!!!! (Friendly Warbird arrives. Out steps Michael De Santa, Cormack, and Korra.) Michael: Hey! Benedict Uno! A message from your old friend, Martin Madrazo!!! Father: WHAT?!! Cormack: It's over!! (Father starts getting much more angry and starts shape shifting into a dragon. Father breathes fire at Michael and Cormack, but is protected by Korra.) Korra: It's over!! You and your alliance will give up and surrender to Princess Celestia!!!! (Enters the Avatar State.) (Father angrily attacks Korra. Korra goes underground via Earthbending and attacks Father from behind. This fails, and Korra is knocked to the ground. Before Father can finish her off, he is struck and killed by a mysterious individual.) Korra: What!? Amethyst: Dude! Father got shot! Garnet: (Checks Father's body) He's dead. Pearl: Who did this? (Agent California looks around for where that shot came from. As he looks he suddenly sees something running on the rooftops) California: HEY!! STOP!!! (Runs after the mysterious individual) Korra: California, stop! (California gets up to the roof tops and begins chasing after who he thinks shot Father. Soon he catches him in his sights and continues the chase) California: I SAID STOP!!! (California continues running faster and faster after the mysterious individual who is running just as fast if not faster then California. California then grabs a dish hanging from a roof top and throws it at the individual. To California's surprise the one he's chasing suddenly stops and garbs the dish before it hits him) California: What? (California gets a good look at the new person. He is wearing black Freelancer armor with red as a secondary color. He is also wearing a hayabusa helmet. California could tell whoever this guy was he had the skills of a Freelancer) California: I appreciate you saving Korra. But Father was ours. We gonna bring him in. Either that or I was gonna avenge a friend who suffered and died because of him. Now tell me: Who are you? ???:.... (Instead of answering California's question he throws the dish at him. California is able to dodge the dish. He pulls out his pistol and starts shooting. The black armored one evades all the bullets and gets right up to California and knocks the pistol out of his hands. They then fight hand-to-hand.) California: (In his head) This guy... Whoever he is he was a Freelancer. But I've never seen anyone like this before. (California throws a power punch with his left arm but suddenly the black armored freelancer grabs his arm and delivers an upper cut to the arm. There is suddenly a loud shatter sound as California's arm bends a way it's not supposed to) California: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- (California is then punched so hard it knocks him down. California, while in horrible amount of pain, looks at the black armored freelancer who stares at him. He then just turns and starts walking then breaking into a run) Harper: Fuck! California's down! I need med evac now!! Cormack: Who the hell was that? (Back at Paracel Storm, Wash recovers from his injuries thanks to Katara, now age 89.) Wash: Wha? What happened? Katara: You were knocked out by Zhao. If it wasn't for your friends, you'd be gone. (Wash sees Section and Gideon.) Wash: Oh. Hey! Gideon: Glad you made it, Wash. (Sunset enters with Epsilon.) Wash: Sunset. Are you sure Katara is okay with seeing you? Katara: Don't worry. Sunset and I already spoke about what she went through to get where she is now. And I'm very proud of her. Epsilon: Kinda shows you how much you miss when you mess up. Right, Wash? Wash: Please, Epsilon. Not now. (Gunshots are heard.) Gideon: Fucking Space Pirates! They're here for Katara! They know she can't fight anymore! (To Katara) Ma'am, keep tending to Wash if he needs it. Section will stand guard! You'll be safe here. Katara: Thank you. (Gideon and Sunset go outside to see Nightmare Rarity with several Space Pirates.) Nightmare Rarity: Well well well. Who do we have here? Epsilon: Listen to me, Rarity! Snap out of it! Fight it!! (Rarity's consciousness tries to take herself back, but the darkness prevents this.) Nightmare Rarity: ENOUGH!! (Nightmare Rarity fires dark magic at the duo. However, a mysterious group of soldiers arrive to counter the attack. They then attack the Space Pirate, while boost jumping as well as walking on walls.) Epsilon: Did they just walk on that wall?! (All of Space Pirates are eliminated.) Nightmare Rarity: This isn't over!! (Disappears) ???: She got away. Friendlies secure. Send again: friendlies secure! Sunset: '(Confused) Who are you? '???: I thought you already knew. (The team leader takes off his helmet and is revealed to be Talon.) Sunset: Talon? (Hugs Talon) I thought you were with Princess Celestia cleaning up Canterlot! Talon: Already done so. But with Empire's takeover, there isn't much to do for Equestria until this is over. Black Ops Soldier: Incoming Warbird!! Talon: Hold your fire!! (The Warbird touches down, with Cormack, Korra, Harper, the Crystal Gems, Michael, and an injured California stepping out.) Harper: Where's Katara? Gideon: Inside! Harper: Got it! (Takes California to get treatment) Michael: California has a broken arm! Talon: I take it he's done for? Cormack: We need to wait and see what Katara says! It's good to see you again! Talon: Thanks. I can't stay any longer! I need to return to Canterlot! (To the Black Ops Soldiers) Let's move!! (Meanwhile, back in the Crystal Empire, the Inquisitor reports to the Emperor.) Inquisitor: Master... Emperor Palpatine: Have you found where Twilight's kingdom is? Inquisitor: I have, Master. But the heroes have taken it back! Emperor Palpatine: Then move on to Canterlot! Do not fail me again! Inquisitor: Yes, Master. (Meanwhile, aboard the Staff of Charon) Battle Captain: Kuvira, this is Bravo Team! The Sim Troopers have entered our base in Detroit! Kuvira: They're not smart! Take them out! Carolina: That's not gonna happen, Kuvira! And nice job taking the Chairman's ship! TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Four Category:Transcripts